Perfectly Imperfect
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Mitchie's and Shane's thoughts during "Wouldn't Change a Thing" as well as two missing scene chapters. First two chapters have no dialouge, just character thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Imperfect**

Story explores Mitchie's and Shane's thoughts during "Wouldn't Change a Thing" as well as two missing scene chapters to tie everything up in a nice bow. I tried to explore the minds of the characters, so the first two chapters will have no dialouge.

* * *

Mitchie POV

I felt my heart breaking as I watched Shane stalk out of the mess hall. It killed me to know that I was hurting him, pushing him away, but I couldn't stop myself. The drive to show to Camp Star, to the world, that Camp Rock was worth saving was so overwhelming that sometimes I felt like I couldn't breathe. Camp Rock had transformed me from insecure Mitchie to a Mitchie who was confident, self assured and in love with life and Shane Grey.

That's right, I love him.

I love Shane, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't hear me. I think that he's been a 'star' for so long that his default setting is not to worry about anything because it always ends up working out for him. Yes, he's come so far in the year that we have been in contact, becoming the person he was before joining Connect 3. I try to be understanding, but sometimes I just feel like he's in another world.

Guitar strains fill the air, drawing me outside as I begin to sing to myself. Yes, it's crazy, but this _is_ a music camp. The music was coming from Shane's cabin. At first I thought he was just goofing off, until I heard him singing.

_She's way too serious  
Always in a rush_

Ouch, that hurt. Was that how he really saw me? Still singing to myself I wander outside, mind still spinning. Even though Shane was the missing piece of me, we always seemed to be at odds. He was like a fire, burning hot and bright while I loved the cool, calming rain. His passion for everything and nothing drives me insane sometimes, his mind jumping around with an intensity that took my breath away. He was so Shane-like, a Mars to my Venus, within sight but so far out of reach that it drives me crazy from time to time.

There are times when he frustrates me so much that I want to pull my hair out and I wonder why I had to fall for a pop star. Especially the man behind the pop star. And even though he tries, it makes me so mad when he tries to read my mind, to anticipate what I'll do or say.

Even with all of this, Shane to me is perfectly imperfect, the absolute harmony to my song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfectly Imperfect**

Story explores Mitchie's and Shane's thoughts during "Wouldn't Change a Thing" as well as two missing scene chapters to tie everything up in a nice bow. I tried to explore the minds of the characters, so the first two chapters will have no dialogue.

* * *

Shane POV

I can feel Mitchie's eyes on me as I walk away, disappointed again. Every time I've tried to spend time with her, to share with her who I am she's too busy. What happened to the bubbly, bright girl that I sang with last year? I wanted to show her how she had changed me, made me a better person. Mitchie filled something that was missing in me while inspiring me to be more than I could have ever thought.

And for that, I love her more than I ever thought possible.

I love Mitchie for her personality, but ever since Opening Jam across the lake at Camp Star she's not quite the girl I fell in love with. Now she's so serious and focused, rushing to find a way to one up Camp Star. Mitchie's trying to juggle all of this by herself, taking on a responsibility that no one asked her to. I know Camp Rock is important to her, it is to me too, but I was also feeling that in her passion to save the camp, she's stopped caring about me, about us.

I can hear her singing outside to my guitar playing, giving me an insight into her thoughts and feelings.

_It's like all he wants is to chill out  
makes me want to pull my hair out_

That made me mad. It that how Mitchie really saw me? That I was someone who blew responsibility off. I thought this past year has proven to her that I had changed. Sometimes it felt like we were on two sides of the universe, at opposite ends with no way to connect. I can see her light burning bright from my cold place, but I can't get there. We're like Venus and Mars, coming close but never touching. It's frustrating and makes it hard to communicate with someone like Mitchie.

She's very passionate about what and who she loves. Mitchie pours it all out, trying to save the day, being strong and holding everything together. That drive and desire makes her the kind of girl here it's all or nothing, you're either in all the way, or you're not in the picture at all. There is no middle ground with Mitchie, and it's one of the things about her that I love the most.

She has completed me. I'll do what it takes to keep Mitchie with me, my inspiration and harmony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfectly Imperfect**

Story explores Mitchie's and Shane's thoughts during "Wouldn't Change a Thing" as well as two missing scene chapters to tie everything up in a nice bow. I tried to explore the minds of the characters, so the first two chapters will have no dialogue.

* * *

Mitchie POV

"Wow!"

Shane and the guys never fail to rock awesome. "Heat and Soul" pumped the crowd up, bolstering the campers' spirit. I was also flying high right now. Shane seemed to have forgiven me for last night and I now feel like I don't have to shoulder all the burden of saving the camp all by myself.

"Shane!" I run up to him just as he jumps off the stage. "That was awesome."

"Thanks Mitchie." He smiles gently like he did when he handed me my tea earlier, making my heart flutter and insides warm. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I follow him without hesitation, not letting myself worry about the competition for the moment.

We circled the Beach Jam stage and wander down to the edge of the water. Behind me I can hear the campers begin to break off and work on the Final Jam performance. My mind was spinning. What was Shane going to say? Was he disappointed in me?

"Shane I -"

"I'm so -"

We broke off laughing as we stood facing each other on the beach. Taking my hand Shane led me to one of the log benches, skin warm against mine. Peace flowed into me from his touch, warming me as I sat down beside him.

"Shane, I'm so sorry I've been such a pain." I confessed before he could start, wanting to clear the air.

"No Mitchie, I'm the one who's sorry." Shane ran his hand though his hair, ring flashing. "This camp is Uncle Brown's; my brothers and I should be standing up for the camp more than we have."

"I know Connect 3 has still been working; you have to." I understood, having learned much about the industry over the last year.

"But that doesn't mean you have to do this by yourself." Shane laid a hand on my shoulder. I leaned into his touch, craving more. He shifted sideways and slung his arm around my shoulders. We were snuggled close as he continued.

"You've got me, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella and all of the campers." He rested his head on mine, the two of us gazing across the water. My heart swelled and I smiled.

"Thank you PopStar."

"That's RockStar to you." Shane hugged me tight. "But I'll forgive you if you let us help you."

"Okay." I sigh happily. "And I'll try to spend more time with you."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfectly Imperfect**

Story explores Mitchie's and Shane's thoughts during "Wouldn't Change a Thing" as well as two missing scene chapters to tie everything up in a nice bow. I tried to explore the minds of the characters, so the first two chapters will have no dialogue.

* * *

Shane POV

Mitchie just kissed me! My mind kept screaming over and over. To even add to the perfectness of the moment, we had just been invaded by Tess, Dana and all of Camp Star. Uncle Brown and Camp Rock had been saved even though we lost the competition. We won in the end by showing what we were all about; music, summer and fun. Now it was late and most of the camp was asleep. Just Mitchie and I were up.

Mitchie sighed and snuggled closer to me as we warmed ourselves by the fire. The stars were bright and the night cool, a beautiful setting. I itched to grab my guitar and start writing. Instead I turn and bury my nose in Mitchie's hair.

"Thank you Shane." Her voice was soft.

"For what?" I ask just as softly.

"Staying patient with me."

"Mitchie." I shift so I can look her in the eye. "I've managed to be patient this last year between your school and our schedule, what's a few weeks more?"

I saw Mitchie's eyes shine and a smile wobble on her lips. Unable to resist, I lean in and capture her lips in a soft kiss. I felt fire race though my body from hers. Her soft, cool hands slid up my shoulders and around my neck, lips pressing back into mine as I shiver.

"Wow." She whispers as we pull apart.

"Yeah." I mumble, trying to control my teenage hormones.

"Oh!" She popped up from leaning against me, making me smile. "I forgot! If all goes to plan and I get good grades, I'll be able to go with you on your spring tour."

"Really? That's great." It was; I knew she wanted to get high school out of the way before touring. I just didn't realize she would be done in February. It was one of the options was had talked about over the past year.

"Yeah," she smiled brightly. "It will be the third chapter of my story."

"Story?" I ask, pulling her closer, so happy to be free to hold her like I had wanted all summer. Heck, all year.

"Chapter 1: Camp Rock, the First Year  
"Chapter 2: Camp Rock, the Camp Wars  
"Chapter 3: Beginning Happily Ever After"

"I love you Mitchie Torres." I blurted, too caught up in the moment to stop myself.

"Shane!" She squealed, launching herself at me, knocking us off the log.

"I love you too!"

We lay there laughing, both of us staring up at the sky. It was perfect.

"Perfectly imperfect."

"Perfectly imperfect." She agreed.


End file.
